Steam injection is a standard technique for improving oil recovery from a well. It is often desirable to inject steam into a well at a location other than the bottom of the tubing. This is particularly true in thick formations. Initially, the practice was to simply direct the steam into a well liner-tubing annulus in the form of a jet at right angles to the tubing string. This, however, caused damage to the liner. Later steam deflectors were used to deflect the steam into the well liner-tubing annulus in a downward direction above the outside of the tubing. However, uniform and certain placement of the steam was not certain utilizing the prior art placement methods. The present invention provides a steam injection system which overcomes these problems.